


Mental Block

by RomanoCheesy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Crossover, Hybrid AU, Multiple Crossovers, didnt expect this, enjoy, i dont like crossovers wuuuuuut, royalwrites, tws in top notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy
Summary: That one backstory for Logan from "trapped free spirit" that no one asked for





	Mental Block

**Author's Note:**

> tws:  
> -kidnapping  
> -mild violence (kicking from under the table)  
> -slavery  
> -crying  
> -general angst
> 
> Yeah lots of things happen in a mere 2000 words
> 
> Enjoy, or don't, your choice

"Lo, why don't you go outside and play with the others?" Logan's mother called from the kitchen. He groaned, not looking up from his newspaper.  
"I am reading, mother. Please leave me alone for now, I might go out once I am finished." he pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
"You said that four hours ago. And besides, the sun'll be good for you! How about you just take your reading outside?" mother asked. Albeit a bit grudgingly, he got up from his chair and went outside onto the porch. His brother, Lucius, and his friend were kicking a ball around on the grass.  
"Hey nerd! Wanna join?" Lucius yelled. Logan rolled his eyes at the nickname.  
"No, I am quite happy reading." He replied. He walked over to him, holding the ball.  
"Come on, just one round?" he asked, pushing the newspaper down.  
"I already said no, Lucius. Please leave me alone." Logan went back to reading his newspaper. Lucius huffed and walked back out to his friend and kicked the ball back to him.  
"Dude, why do you try? He's a nerd, and besides, he's an animal. He'll never hold up against us." Lucius' friend teased, kicking the ball.  
"Hey. Ben, don't ever talk about my brother that way. Even if he's half bat, he’s still my brother. Got it?" Lucius warned. Logan smiled just a bit, he definitely had the best brother in the world.

Before he knew it, it was getting dark. Mother was calling Logan in for dinner. With a huff, he closed his newspaper and went inside to the table where a pleasant-smelling pot of soup was placed.  
"So the nerd finally gets his nose out of the newspaper. What took you so long? Mother's been calling for half an hour!" Lucius laughed. Logan mumbled an apology and served himself some soup.  
"Hey, freak! Pass the soup!" Ben called from the other end of the table, followed by a thump and a small cry of pain. Logan stood up and started pushing the heavy pot across the table. It tipped, and the soup sloshed, some landing on Ben.  
"Clumsy idiot!" he yelled, wiping the soup off his shirt. "OW!" Lucius shot him a 'say that one more time and you won't have a leg to kick' look.  
"Ben, I'm sure it was just an accident. How about we calm down and I'll find some bread rolls for the soup?" Mother suggested. She ran off into the kitchen. 

The atmosphere after that was still tense, no one called out out of hand, and they even managed some pleasant conversation. Then Ben went home, and Logan went to bed. He still kept reading, but he was in bed. Then he heard floorboards quietly creaking, coming toward his room. He thought nothing of it; it was probably Lucius getting a drink of water. He went back to his paper. His door opened, and he looked over the top of his paper. A person was standing in the doorway.  
"Really, Lucius, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked irritably as he walked over. When he got closer, Logan saw it wasn't Lucius at all. It was Ben. (dun dun dun) He opened his mouth to call for help of some form, but Ben clamped his hand over his mouth before he could make a sound.  
"Quickly, he's in here," Ben stage-whispered. a strange man walked in, holding ropes. The man tied up Logan's thumbs and hurriedly gagged him right as Ben removed his hand. Ben grinned, and the last thing Logan saw of him before he was dragged out was: snake fangs. 

After he was dragged out of his house, Logan was placed in a wagon and his ankle was tied to the rail, presumably so he wouldn't fall off or try to escape. The man removed his gag.  
"Now, not a sound while we head to the town, or there'll be hell to pay. Got it?" the man said roughly. Logan nodded hurriedly. The man climbed into the driver's seat and rode away toward the town. Logan looked around the wagon to see what was there and found even more rope, and came to the conclusion that this man also probably sold flour since there were three huge bags of it.  
"Oi, get off those! They're due for the town market as well, and I can't have them ruined, Bat-brain!" the man snapped. Then, Logan realised he was holding something, a crumpled-up piece of his newspaper. He uncrumpled it and started re-reading it.

Before he knew it, the sun had started to rise and the town came into view. It was made up of rustic wooden houses and the cobble streets were already fairly crowded with people going about their daily lives, most paying no attention to him and those who did, would whisper and occasionally throw something at him or insult him to his face. Then the wagon stopped, and the man got out and grabbed a few ropes from the wagon, but surprisingly didn't use them on him. He walked toward a child standing alone on the sidewalk, hiding the ropes behind his back. The man had a short conversation with the boy, who was grinning. He flattened his fluffy hair down, revealing a pair of brown cat ears. That was when the conversation ended. The man grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him to the wagon, and threw him on. He tied his wrists to the side of the wagon and continued riding. Logan looked at the boy, he was thin and had huge, round glasses over hazel eyes. The boy curled up on himself, winding his brown, fluffier-than-should-be-possible tail around his feet.  
"Salutations, my name is Logan." Logan said, hoping to start a conversation. The boy looked up at him.  
"I'm Patton. Do you know what's happening?" the boy asked, a few tears running down his cheeks.  
"Well, I am not certain but I assume we are going to be sold." he replied. Patton shrunk down again.  
"Did I distress you? I apologise, I did not intend to." Logan said, trying to figure out how to calm Patton down. Usually it was his mother who did the consoling. What was it she did again? Ah, yes.  
"Would you… appreciate a hug?" he offered. Patton nodded, and they proceeded to have the most awkward hug anyone has ever seen. (this is where romano admits she has no clue whether our logicality will be romantic or platonic, its certainly not sexual I know that)

The wagon stopped in front of a large building, and the man jumped out of his seat and untied Logan, but grabbed him firmly by the thumb and dragged him into the building, down a flight of stairs and to a door. He unlocked the door and pushed Logan in, then locked it again. Moments later, Patton was thrown in as well.  
"Are you alright? It doesn't look like you are injured, so you should be alright, yes?" Logan asked.  
"Yeah, kiddo, I think so." he replied.  
"Patton, why did you call me 'kiddo' when I am clearly older than you?"  
"Oh, uh, sorry. Guess it's a habit. Look!" Patton exclaimed, pointing to the corner of the room. An even younger looking boy was curled up there, and if Patton hadn't pointed him out he might not have seen him. Patton got up and walked over to him.  
"Hi, my name's Patton." He said, softening his tone a bit. The boy shied away from him.  
"Hey, kiddo, it's ok, I'm a friend!" Patton said, trying to reassure him.  
"No, you're not." the boy said, hiding in his hooded jacket. Logan placed a thumb on Patton's shoulder.  
"I think we should give him some time, Patton." he said. Patton nodded and they sat on the other side of the room. 

Later, Logan was re-reading his scrap of newspaper again, when Patton got up from next to him and walked back to the corner of the room where the other boy was. This time, he didn't shy away as quickly.  
"Hey, kiddo," Patton said gently. The boy looked up cautiously.  
"Why're you even talking to me?" he mumbled.  
“You looked lonely.” Patton explained.  
“Well yeah, I’m a slave, and besides, I’m a monster. I’m not allowed friends.” he said.  
“That’s not true, kiddo, you’re not a monster. Hey, how ‘bout I be your friend? Is that alright?” Patton said, admiring the boy’s tiny deer horns. He sat down.  
“I… what? No, ‘m not allowed to talk to humans.” he mumbled. Patton tilted his head.  
“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I’m a hybrid!” He grinned, flattening his hair down enough to see his two cat ears. The boy looked at him anxiously.  
“Oh, uh, I’m so sorry, sir, I did- I didn’t see, I’m sorry,” he rambled.  
“You don’t need to call me ‘sir’ kiddo, just call me Pat, and that’s Logan over there!” Patton said. “What’s your name?”  
“Uh, Virgil?” the boy said uncertainly.  
“That’s a nice name, I love it!” Patton gushed. Virgil gave a small half-smile. 

A long chat between Patton and Virgil later, the door’s lock clicked and a boy with huge red wings was thrown into the room.  
“Enjoy your last few days of freedom,” the man snickered. He shut the door and locked it, and the boy started banging on the door. Patton got up and walked over to him.  
“Hi, my name’s Patton! What’s yours?” he said. The boy slumped against the door and slid down into a sitting position.  
“Roman. Do you know what’s happening?” He asked.  
“You… don’t know?” Patton said.  
“No. I woke up and I was on a wagon and Mother and Father weren’t there.” Roman spilled, tearing up.  
“Oh, well,” Patton started, “I don’t know how to say this, but-”  
“We’re gonna be sold as slaves.” Virgil butted in, taking off his hood. Roman started crying and hyperventilating, then he fainted. Logan put his paper down and walked over to the unconscious birbd. He checked his breathing to make sure it had gone back to normal, then went back to his reading. The door did unlock briefly, however, for a roll of bread to be thrown in. Virgil tore it into four pieces, and they all ate except for Roman, who was still unconscious.

“Roman? Can you hear me? Roman? Roman? Please wake up!” Patton kept asking. The boy’s eyes snapped open. Logan sighed. The boy ran his fingers through his hair, stretched his wings out and sat up. Patton held out the bread to him.  
“Here, you should eat. If you don’t eat, you’ll starve, and then no one will buy you which means you’ll be in here longer, meaning you’ll starve more. Take it.” Patton rambled, giving him the bread.  
“How much food do we usually get in here?” Roman asked.  
“Um, usually just a chunk of bread and sometimes a whole roll if they’re feeling generous.” Patton explained.  
“Patton?”  
“Yes?”  
“How did you get here?”  
Patton’s ears and tail drooped.  
“Maybe I’ll tell you later.” He said.  
“Oh, I haven’t introduced you to Logan or Virgil!” Patton exclaimed.  
“This is Virgil, and Logan’s over there, reading. Guys, this is Roman!” Logan looked up from his piece of newspaper.  
“Salutations,” he said, then went back to his reading. 

A bit later, the door unlocked and two men walked in.  
“You’re in luck, it’s market day.” He grinned wickedly. Logan shoved his paper in his pocket, Patton tried to protect the terrified Virgil, and Roman stood up. The second man tied their wrists, and secured his and Roman’s wings.  
“Follow me.” The first man said.  
“Why?” Roman demanded. The man turned red.  
“We’ve got a little royal, do we? You think you’re so much better than everyone else here, princey? Well, do you?” The man snapped. Patton put his arms around Virgil.  
“No.” Roman whispered.  
“Good, now follow. And if I hear another word from any of you, I will see to it that you are all gagged!” he yelled. They were led single file to the auction stage. Logan walked to the front, and scanned the crowd, not paying attention to the auctioneer. A yellow gloved hand rose, the gavel pounded and someone started to push him away. He looked around at the crowd at the square once more, and saw Mother and Lucius both turn around and start to walk away sadly. He went with the other three hybrids to an expensive-looking carriage. The man whispered something into Roman’s ear, then closed the carriage door and the journey began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya friendos!
> 
> I was meant to be writing the next chapter for Trapped Free Spirit, but then I thought, "Hey I should write down some backstories for the other characters, just as fun! And I'm gonna promise myself these won't be angsty either!" Hehe whoops...
> 
> Sorry for the wait for Trapped Free Spirit, I've been planning the next chapter for a while trying to make it really amazing but I didn't expect the process to take this long so sorry, once again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this lil slice of angsty backstory pizza with a large dollop of crossovers, but if you don't that's also fine.
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy life,  
> -Roma
> 
> Also please don't complain about "birbd" I couldn't decide whether to write birb or bird so I wrote both.
> 
> Also again, I say "thumbs" and what I mean by thumbs is those lil claw hand things that bats have.


End file.
